


dandelions

by WattStalf



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings, characters, and pairings do not apply to all chapters. References to death and occasional shipping.<br/>100 themes challenge, drabble series centering entirely around Alexander Anderson. First 18 or so are from a few years ago, but hopefully, I'll pick it back up finish out the series.<br/>"For what will it profit a man if he gains the whole world and forfeits his soul? Or what shall a man give in return for his soul?" Matthew 16:26</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, some of these are old. I really loved Anderson a couple years back, (not that I don't still love him) so I'm posting this series here. This is from back in 2013.

  1. _Introduction_




“ _For God saved us and called us to live a holy life. He did this, not because we deserved it, but because that was his plan from before the beginning of time--to show us his grace through Christ Jesus.” 1 Timothy 1:9_

Alexander Anderson has a talent for knowing exactly how he should communicate with each child that comes in to the orphanage. Call it years of experience, but from that first introduction, he can tell which children need constant attention, which need lots of space, and which need any and everything in between.

It is tricky dealing with children who have lost so much, but he knows that it is his holy calling and he does his very best, and after time he has developed his talent and even the most difficult children come to find him approachable.

Others would ask how he did it. How did he manage to cause those “trouble” children to warm up to him? How could he have the absolutely trust of every child in the orphanage? And how did he find enough time to pay attention to all of them?

He doesn’t know the answer to any of those questions. All he knows is that this is where he is meant to be. This is his holy calling.


	2. sins of the flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where he is shipped with Seras.

_2\. Love_

“ _But put on the Lord Jesus Christ and make no provision for the flesh, to fulfill its lust.” Romans 13:14_

He sometimes wishes he loved her, so that he could feel even a little bit better about his thoughts around her, but that is not the case because he does not think he could ever love and he could certainly never love _her_ kind.

But if he could, his sin of lust would not feel so severe. It would only be natural to want her if he loved her, and he wouldn’t be the first in his position to have a love they could not pursue.

But he does not love Seras Victoria; he has no thoughts of a life with a monster. All he has is his cursed lust, a longing for that she-devil that he would never, could never, satisfy.

It makes it all the worst that she is what she is. If he loved her, it would be easier to deal with, yes, but if she were human it would even be easier to deal with. But she is not.

She is a vampire and he wants her but he does not love her.


	3. bathed in color

_3.Light_

“ _The night is nearly over; the day is almost here. So let us put aside the deeds of darkness and put on the armor of light.” Romans 13:12_

His favorite place to be in the morning is the church, before the sun comes up. When it is still dark, he enters and he kneels and he prays. He prays to live another day, to see the children again. He prays for redemption from what he has done and what he will do again.

He prays for success, he prays for his comrades, he prays for the family lost long ago, but above all he prays for another day and he prays for redemption. He prays until long after his knee gets sore, until his folded hands are clenched firmly, and he prays until he can feel tears in his eyes.

But then the sun comes up and it filters in and the array of colors sprinkles across the room and all of those concerns are gone. For just a moment, he is bathed in the beautiful light there is nowhere and no one Alexander would rather be.


	4. Awake

_. Darkness_

“ _Love not sleep, lest you come to poverty; open your eyes, and you will have plenty of bread.” Proverbs 20:13_

He wakes up in pitch black darkness and is not sure what caused it. He shrugs it off and attempts to fall back asleep, but finds that he can’t. the one night he actually has the chance at a full night of sleep and he’s wide awake.

It is dead silent, so he doesn’t think it was a noise that woke him up, nor does he feel hunger or anything else that could have stirred him. He wonders for a moment if there was something he forgot, but that doesn’t seem right either.

For the briefest of seconds, he asks himself if he had a dream that might have awoken him, but then he remember that he doesn’t dream, has not dreamed in approximately fifteen years. He’s not really sure why he stopped dreaming and he sometimes misses it; it’s not like he was plagued by nightmares or anything like that.

No matter how he wracks his brain, he can think of nothing that could have woken him up, except maybe that he is so adjusted to not getting a good sleep that he just can’t help it.

Oh well, he thinks and decides he’ll just get up early and make the best of it. Perhaps he’ll even help with breakfast.


	5. Bullied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go off Crossfire canon for Heinkel's gender, hence why she appears in all of my writings as female.

  1. _Seeking Solace_




“ _But I tell you: Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you.” Matthew 5:44_

He had to do a double take when he walked past the nearly empty room because he thought he saw something that he couldn't really have seen. He thought he saw young Heinkel Wolfe crying.

A second look proved that, as unlikely as it seemed, this was true. He didn't know if he should move on and pretend he hadn't noticed or go in and try to console her, but before he could reach a decision, she looked up and saw him.

“I-I...” She swiped at her eyes with her fists quickly. “I'm not crying or anything.” It was a pretty obvious lie, but she was only eight and it probably seemed believable to her.

“Now, now,” he said, stepping into the room and kneeling down to her height (easier said than done for a man of his stature). She turned away, crossing her arms. “It's okay if you were crying, you know. You're allowed to.” He put a hand on her hair, ruffling it affectionately.

She jerked away and shook her head. “It isn't okay and I wasn't crying!” She looked back at him over her shoulder and he could see she was biting her lip and tears had welled back up in her eyes. “I don't cry, okay?!”

“Oh, child,” he said softly, pulling her into a hug. Surprisingly, she didn't resist. “There really is nothing wrong with getting upset sometimes. Now, tell me what's wrong.”

“The other girls keep calling me a boy and telling me that I'm don't act like a real girl! They...they say I'm not a real girl!” She burst out, hiding her face against him.

“Ah, yes, that must hurt,” he said, gently patting her back.

“It's not fair! I _am_ a real girl and they shouldn't treat me like this!” she sobbed. Pounding her small fists on his broad chest.

“You're right, that isn't fair, little one. But sometimes people aren't nice, even though they're supposed to be. You can't let those people get to you, though. You have to keep your head high, because they don't matter. It's the ones who care about you that do.”

“But no one does!”

“I do, my child.”

'You're just saying that,” she said, but peaked up at him, hopeful.

“I'm not, I really mean it. And you'll find more people who care about you, I promise.”

They stayed like that for a while, then she finally tugged away. “I need to get back to my room,” she mumbled. He nodded and watched as she walked to the door.

Before she could exit, he stood and said, “You'll never be alone, Heinkel.”


	6. Decisions

  1. _Break Away_




“ _Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good.” Romans 12:21_

He looks up, and he knows he has a decision to make. If he chooses to follow Maxwell's orders, he will be going against what he knows to be right, but if he does not follow him, he will be betraying Enrico.

He's practically raised that child, then taught him, then watched him rise, and somehow ended up serving him. He is the son that Anderson could never have, but he has risen too high and lost sight of what is truly important. Little Enrico had always seemed off and now his worst fears have come to pass.

He has a decision to make but he knows that decision has already made itself and that is why he lets his student and superior die in front of him, while ignoring his cries for help.


	7. destiny changed

  1. _Heaven_




“ _Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it._ _But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life, and only a few find it.” Matthew 7:13-14_

Alexander was raised Catholic, was devout from a young age, and spent his life working towards getting to heaven.

He wonders now when exactly everything shifted. When was it, what action was it, that set him on this path? In what moment did he change? What chain of events led him to this fate?

He has done all he could for his faith, that is all he has ever done, but still his own destiny changed. He has done what is right for his Church, but still his destiny has changed.

He is dying now and he knows that he will not make it to heaven.


	8. That Word

  1. _Innocence_




“ _Do not let any unwholesome talk come out of your mouths, but only what is helpful for building others up according to their needs, that it may benefit those who listen.” Ephesians 4:29_

Anderson sat on a bench, flipping through a book that had been recommended by a friend, debating on if he would actually read it or not. He decided to start on the first chapter and was quite absorbed when he felt a light tug on his cassock.

“Um, Father?” It was little Yumie Takagi.

He smiled warmly as he looked down at her. “Yes, child?”

“I-I have a question...” She blushed, looking at the ground and pulling at the bottom of her dress nervously.

“Ask away,” he said, his smile never faltering.

“W-well, Heinkel s-said this word and I-I was wondering what it meant.”

“And what was the word?”

She gestured for him to lean down and he did. She got very close and whispered.

“Wh-what? _Where_ did you say you heard that again?!”


	9. car trips

_9\. Drive_

“ _Behold, children are a heritage from the Lord, the fruit of the womb a reward. Like arrows in the hand of a warrior are the children of one's youth. Blessed is the man who fills his quiver with them! He shall not be put to shame when he speaks with his enemies in the gate.“ Psalm 127:3-5_

Not everything was within walking distance from the orphanage and it usually fell on Alexander to drive the kids anywhere they needed to go. He rather enjoyed the time because it gave him yet another chance to get to know the children he loved so much.

He was there to see them get their first rosaries and he took them to get fitted for their school uniforms. He held hands with them while they got shots and watched them excitedly pick out something that they had been saving for.

All of these times were precious to him and he enjoyed every moment of it...except, of course, trying to get little Enrico to go to the dentist.


End file.
